


Oh, Sweet Autumn

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam is a satyr, Anal Sex, Angry Birds, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling, Drinking water out of ones hands, Elias is a bull, Fluff, M/M, Ridding, satyr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Elias the bull spends time with the mischievous satyr Adam, time will only tell what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camilleflyingrotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=camilleflyingrotten).



> It's Basic Chicken week!! And I wanted to make a gift for the wonderful camilleflyingrotten, because her work is amazing and this au is so cute.

After their first meeting Adam and Elias had form a bond together. Not one made from love or hatred, but one of courtship and bliss. The satyr sang and danced in the morning, played his wooden flute when the sun would set, and at night he would let the bull hold him in his strong arms as the stars gazed upon them.

The bull, strong yet clumsy, watched with rapt attention as the satyr would dance and play for him. A shy bull he was at first time meeting the satyr, but his intentions grew with each night they stayed close to one another.

The satyr leads the bull by hand to his favorite place to rest in, a ruin made of marble with limbs of fruit that grow through the cracks. Fresh water in a fountain where the satyr holds in his hands, and leads to the bull's lips for him to drink.

Again the night is spent holding each other.

In the morning the bull wakes to the cold breeze of loneliness, the tricky satyr has left him alone. Wet tears form at the bull's eyes, calling out once more to the marble walls for the staff to come back. No one replies, and the walls eat as his words.

Light clicks if hooves feet follow quickly, and the satyr has returned, smoking with arms if ripe fruit. But drop them to the ground, when he hears the falling years of his mighty bull.

"Why do you cry, my mighty bull, the sun has risen and the day is young? Surely, something must be upsetting you?" The satyr ask, pulling the bull's hands away from his face. The cries out, and envelopes the satyr in his hold.

"Why have you left me, my tricky satyr? Alone, I was when I had awaken, and not a sight of you was here nor there." The bull croaks into the satyrs smooth fur.

"For fresh fruit upon a tree, to feed you when I returned. No intention to leave you alone, or to hurt your big heart." The satyr hummed, running long fingers through the bull's hair, with a comforting touch. "Please do not weep, it was a mistake, and it will not happen again."

"I am not weeping, I am a mighty bull, and I do not weep." He grumbled, wiping away the snot and tears from his face. The satyr hums, and smiled at him brightly. 

"Of course not, no bull is stronger than you, apologues for my mistake, my emotional bull." The satyr laughs, when he hears a loud 'hmp', and the bull nuzzles closer to his chest. "I will not make the mistake to leave you again, that is a promise I can keep."

And so it is, as it goes.

The bull follows the satyr through the woods, scared he might be from the new surroundings and the mean predators. But they leave them be after taking one glance their way, so Elias moves through the woods with a swelling pride.

And they spend there time together lounging around, and speaking to one another. Sometimes the bull must leave the satyr's side to quickly relieve himself; for the satyr with all his kindness, has wicked touches that send blood running north in the bull's body. This however does not go unnoticed by the satyr, but a word spoken not about the bull's quick retreats.

Instead, he smiles and goes back playing or talking, as the bull watches him go.

It is not till one late night, where the bull broaches the subject.

"How lovely you are, dancing in the light if the trees. Eating the fruit of the land, and water from the fall. You play and you tease me with your moves,and only when the sun has set can we touch." The bull had mumbled to the satyr's ears one night. The satyr laughed, and ran his fingers through the bull's curly hair.

"Oh, but you see here my mighty bull, you tease me back with these stares of yours. And never give me a touch of your lips till we must rest." The satyr laughed. "You have been teasing me all this time."

"Unintentional, I will say, but not a hint do you shed for me to know what you desire." The bull muses.

Pushing the bull onto his back, to straddle his hips with his legs. The satyr smiles down at the bull, and kisses his forehead before speaking again.

"It is you that I desire, my mighty bull." The satyr says with sift words woven with lustful meanings.

Shocked does the bull look before opening his mouth to release a moan, as the star begins to grind down upon his large cock. The satyr sighs out in bliss, and continues to grind down on the bull, who snakes the marble with his moans.

"Oh, my mighty bull is this not what you have wanted from me, I know it is for me. To ride upon your large cock, and strut around the forest knowing that I have you as a lover." The satyr says, leaning down to kiss at the bull's fat tears.

"Yes! Yes! Ohhh-Yes!" The bull cries out, bucking back up Intl the satyr's plush hips. The satyr moans, and presses down harder.

"Tell me this is not what you want." The satyr calls moving faster.

"Yes! Oh-Please!" 

Without another word the satyr lifts off, letting a whine leave the bull's lips, before slowly dropping back down on the head of the bull's cock. The paid and pleasure mix so well, that he slips done quickly using the dribbling precum as lube. Both moan loudly, and a couple of birds leave in irritation from waking up late, neither the bull nor satyr care to notice.

Because as soon as he's seated on the bull's cock, the satyr begins to move with a quicken past. He lifts from the cock slowly, before plummeting back down all the way to the base. The bull cries out, and tries not to grip harshly on the satyr's hip, knowing he'll either bruise or break them. But the satyr does not slow down his menacing pace, he only seems to move faster with each noise he can make the bull create.

The bull reaches up with shaky hands, and pulls the satyr down to kiss his soft wet lips. The satyr moans, bouncing hungerly on the bull's cock and kisses back with divine desire to touch the bull's lips with his own.

Their coupling does not last long, but it is not needed. With one last hollering moan the bull comes into the satyr plush cheeks, and the satyr follows shortly after. Pearly white come shines on the bull's chest, and the moonlight only makes it glow.

"Are you hurt?" The bull whines softly, as the satyr pulls off his softening cock, and lays next to him.

"Of course not, buy I will be sore come tomorrow morning." The satyr sighs, and fidgets around before resting to face the bull. He runs his fingers through the bull's curls once again, soothing the tensing beast.

"Why did you do that for me?" The bull questions, leaning into the soft touches.

"Because I had promise not to leave you, and since you cannot leaves me I will have you for myself." The satyr teases, placing a chaste kiss upon the bull's sniveling nose. The bull, though high and mighty, with strength to crush walls of stone, begins to cry softly. "Oh, you emotional little bull, I will not leave you again, and I will care for you dearly."

"I live you." The bull mumbles, the satyr smiles and kisses his nose before resting his eyes.

"I love you too, my emotional bull." 

Like all good stories the bull and the satyr live happily in the woods together, and love each other knowingly. Except the birds who live near them, they leave within another week of rude interrupted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did a lot of rhymes, but hey can you blame me


End file.
